


and she means everything to me

by pastelcandies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coffee, Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Volume 5 (RWBY), dear god how do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are up before the sunrise again
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 61





	and she means everything to me

“Couldn’t sleep again?”  
Ruby jolted at the unexpected noise, relaxing when she saw it was Weiss.  
“Hey,” She smiled sleepily. “I couldn’t fall back asleep.” Her eyes, clouded with sleep, flew wide open as she noticed the tray of coffee Weiss was carrying. With “blasphemous amounts” of cream and sugar, it was actually quite good. With a soft clink, Weiss placed their cups down - no tray this time since it was just two cups, just the two of them this morning - Ruby hoped Yang was finally getting some rest. She sat next to Ruby - both far too close and unbearably distant - and handed her a cup of coffee in a chipped white mug. Ruby liked the chipped mugs; they were more friendly, felt more loved, like she was at home. Taking a sip, she gagged and was mirrored by Weiss.   
“I think we mixed up the cups.” Ruby coughed, holding the abomination as far from herself as she could. Weiss, smiling fondly, switched their cups and the two continued to drink in silence, Weiss with her coffee and Ruby with her cup of cream and sugar. Sometimes Weiss wondered if she would notice if there wasn’t any coffee in the cup.   
As they sat in their comfortable silence, Ruby’s cheeks grew as red as her namesakes, likely not from the heat. She couldn’t help but think how Weiss’ lips had touched this same place. In desperation to distract herself, she took a large gulp of scalding coffee, promptly coughing and spluttering. Weiss started giggling, eyes lighting up and crinkling, her delicate pale hand moving to cover her angelic smile. Ruby wished she wouldn’t cover it; Weiss was, somehow, even prettier when she laughed.  
They continued in soft silence, simply enjoying and finding peace in being with each other, the sun staining their skin gold as it rose and the first rays peaked out.   
She was beautiful, Weiss thought. Golden skin, hair woven with golden threads, mirror-like eyes contrasting in the most ethereal way possible, the metal on her outfit shining and glowing, she looked like an angel or a goddess. Her silver eyes were distant, lost in thought as she stared at the skyline. Tentatively, Weiss reached her hand out almost imperceptibly as Ruby did the same. Their fingers brushed and, carefully, handling the situation as delicately as she would butterfly wings, they interlaced their fingers. Ruby’s hand in her own felt like holding a sacred object - sometimes, she wondered if it was. Timidly, Weiss shuffled closer and leaned against Ruby, who, cheeks as red as Weiss’ own, wrapped her arm around her in response. Closing her eyes, she cuddled against Ruby, playing with the red ends of hair she could reach comfortably, the silky hair kitten-soft and cooling against her hands, grown rough. It was both calming and breathtaking, leaning against her almost close enough to hear her heartbeat, and beyond thankful the positions weren’t reversed; Ruby would’ve been able to hear her heart racing millions of miles per minute. Ruby turned to face Weiss and both their eyes widened, hearts beat like butterfly wings, and cheeks as pink as the cotton-candy colored sky as the sun rose. They were so close, nearly uncomfortably close, but still unendurably far away. She yearned to bridge the gap, heart aching in the sweetest pain possible, like shattered pieces of a like-minded heart piercing it. Hesitantly, Ruby reached out, tracing’s Weiss’ jawbone and cheek, tucking a lock of white hair behind Weiss’ ear.  
If Weiss thought her cheeks were warm before, now it was like the sun was rising on her face instead of the sky above them. Her head was both full and empty, like meaningless and endless screaming. Flustered, she looked away, regretting the loss of seeing Ruby’s perfect face as she did, but at least she wasn’t entirely incapacitated anymore. A blushy red mess, she buried her face in Ruby’s lap, wrapping her arms around her more securely. Hearing giggling above her, she pouted, not that she could see her. The usual sick uncomfortable feeling in her stomach when she thought and felt things like this was entirely vanished; peacefully cuddling with Ruby was enough, driving away all painful feelings and leaving only contentedness and pleasant feelings flooding her heart, soul, and mind. Ruby continued to gently pet and play with Weiss’ hair, the sun rising in her heart like it was in the sky, flooding it with warmth and light. Yawning, her eyelids finally started growing heavy. As her body grew more exhausted, she took a break from petting Weiss’ hair to arrange her cloak into a pillow - causing a whine from the other girl. Mumbling sleepily, she rested her head on her cloak and drew Weiss close to her, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.   
Nora found the two asleep outside later after the sun had risen, cuddled close together and fast asleep.   
“Congratulations, you’re the last to know!” she whisper-groaned at the sleeping girls, but left them to sleep, smiling fondly at her friends as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr, @red-like-roses, or on discord, hazelcore#0972


End file.
